The Moonlight of Sakura
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Melindungi apa yang seharusnya dari kekejaman wajah yang terlihat baik namun tidak apa yang dilakukan dibaliknya. Sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya waktu menjawab akan keinginannya. Harapan akan menjaga, melindungi dan berada disisinya selamanya./OneShoot?/Special to Kazama Sakura/DLDR!


_Bawa aku bersamamu. Kemana dan kapanpun yang kau mau. Aku mencintaimu dan jangan bersedih karena kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku, ada aku disini yang selalu berada dan menggenggam erat dirimu._

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by KiRei Apple

 **.**

Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk **Kazama Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Moonlight Of Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua memutih, dingin dan beku. Langit masih meredup dengan butiran salju turun tiada henti. Semua sama sekarang, tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali. Beginilah suasana kerajaan sekarang, tentram namun terasa sepi.

Semua keamanan terjamin dengan penjagaan ketat disetiap sudut. Netra klorofilnya menatap sendu pada bangunan megah yang terletak diatas bukit sana. Istana yang sangat dirindukannya. Berbagai kenangan terlintas di memorinya, mengingat lagi kenangan yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya seumur hidupnya, dan sejak dulu ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Berbagai hal terjadi. Istana adalah hal yang menakutkan baginya saat ini. Bagaimana para tetinggi melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan hal yang mereka inginkan. Dengan cara apapun mereka akan lakukan asalkan sang kaisar menuruti mereka. Dan kini kabar yang sudah beredar luas, yaitu akan adanya pemilihan calon permaisuri. Dadanya bergemuruh dan cemas akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang juga akan mengikatkannya pada takdir. Entah takdir menyakitkan atau membahagiakan.

"Istana tidak akan memakanmu, asal kau tahu itu... Sakura."

Seseorang berkata dengan nada datar dan dengusan.

Gadis yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi istana dan pikirannya tersentak. Berbalik, netra kelamnya berkedip. Di depannya, seorang pria berperawakan gagah dengan jubah hitam bercorak emas dan berlambang kipas melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan udara dingin berdiri disana. Dibalik jubahnya, ia hanya mengenakan kimono hitam senada dengan jubahnya. Rambut panjangnya terikat rapi dan tak lupa katana yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

"Aa, kau datang?!" Alih-alih menjawabnya, perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura berujar dengan senyuman kebahagiannya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Kakinya melangkah terus hingga jarak mereka kini saling berhadapan.

Saling memandang, saling menelusuri diri mereka masing-masing dari sebuah tatapan. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah tarikan tangan membuat Sakura terhuyung kedepan dan jatuh dalam dekapan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Itachi yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya dipepotongan leher Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya kini,membuang rasa cemas yang sudah beberapa hari menghantuinya "Aku juga merindukanmu, Kaisar."

Itachi mengelus surai merah muda dengan belaian lembut. "Aku adalah aku saat denganmu." Itachi meralat ucapan Sakura dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

Mendengar itu, rasa hangat membanjiri hati Sakura, lagi. Dia, Itachi yang kini langsung dinobatkan menjadi seorang Kaisar menggantikan mendiang Kaisar Fugaku. Kisahnya dan Itachi sudah terjalin sejak lama, sejak saat itu. Saat-saat dimana ia menyelamatkan Itachi dari para penculik dan usia mereka masih anak-anak. Tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk dalam dekapan Itachi. "Hm, Itachi- _kun_."ucapnya dengan wajah bahagia.

Saling berpelukan, dan terus mendekap merasakan energi dari masing-masing pasangannya. Salju turun tidak membuat mereka goyah, walaupun udara semakin terasa menusuk kulit. Di tempat ini, dimana sebuah danau beku dan satu pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga mereka selalu bertemu. Pada kenyataannya, karena posisi Itachi lah yang membuat hal ini terjadi. Sempat Itachi berharap agar tahta diturunkan kepada sang adik. Namun, sebuah penyakit misterius merengutnya saat usianya masih lima tahun. Dan saat itulah, hanya ia yang dapat mewarisi tahta kerajaan. Itachi selalu menolak untuk menerima tawaran para petinggi yang menginginkannya mempunyai pendamping dari salah satu bangsawan atau para mentri. Namun Itachi tidak menutup mata karena dibalik itu semua itu hanya rencana mereka yang menginginkan kekuasaan. Lagipula, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat agar Sakura bisa masuk kedalam istana dan menjadi pendampingnya, hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

"Kau siap?" Itachi bertanya akan kesiapan Sakura tentang acara nanti. Lima hari lagi pelaksanaan pemilihan permaisurinya akan dilakukan. Itachi tidak menginginkan selir dan ia hanya menginginkan pendamping satu-satunya untuk menemani hidupnya.

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya, mendongak menatap Itachi. "Aku siap. Tapi..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Itachi menatapnya cemas. "Ada apa?"

"Aku takut." Sakura mengungkapkan kegusarannya selama ini. Karena orang-orang di dalam istana sebagian membuatnya takut.

Itachi tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Bagaimana pun, Istana memang tidak semua menyenangkan, banyak orang-orang yang sulit ditebak dan mereka bisa disebut musuh dalam selimut. Menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sakura, Itachi lantas membawanya kebibir dan mengecupnya. "Kau tidak yakin denganku?" Itachi balik bertanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikan Sakura pendampingnya.

"Bukan itu," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan diri dengan menatap netra hitam Itachi yang meredup. Ada guratan kesedihan disana dan Sakura tidak ingin meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja. Tapi mengingat apa yang akan dipilihnya membuatnya meragu. Dulu Itachi meyakinkannya untuk tinggal damai di desa terpencil tanpa memikul tahta dikehidupannya. Namun, _Kami-sama_ berkehendak lain karena sang pangeran Sasuke meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Kejam memang, tapi ia yakin jika kematian pangeran Sasuke bukan murni karena sakit. Mengeratkan tangannya dalam genggaman Itachi, Sakura kembali menatap Itachi. Ya, ini adalah pilihan dan ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Itachi dari apapun. Tersenyum, ia kembali berucap, "Aku tidak yakin bisa melidungimu."akhirnya, hela Sakura yang mengatakan kegusarannya yang membuatnya takut.

Tersenyum, Itachi menyatukan keningnya dan Sakura. Hembusan napasnya berasap karena udara dingin yang semakin terasa. "Cukup disisiku, itu saja."ucap Itachi mencoba meyakinkan kembali.

Napas yang berhembus dari mulutnya menguap menyerupai asap keluar saat mulutnya terbuka ingin berucap. Netra gioknya terpejam merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya saat Itachi menyatukan keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Itachi- _kun_."

Rasa hangat pun menjalari hati Itachi saat kata itu terucap dari Sakura. Bahkan hatinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini sejak lima belas tahun lalu. Meraih jubahnya, ia menyelimuti Sakura dan kembali mendekapnya dan balas berkata :

"Aku tahu." Ucapnya dan ia pun sangat mencintai Sakura bahkan lebih dalam.

Cinta, pengorbanan akan dilakukan untuk seseorang yang dicintai. Saling melindungi, dan percaya akan kesungguhan ikatan cinta. Dan hati mereka saling berjanji;

 _"Aku akan disisimu, melindingimu... Itachi-kun."_

 _"Tetapkah disisiku, selamanya dan aku akan melindungimu dari apapun itu... Sakura."_

.

.

.

Turunnya salju tidak membuat seseorang yang berdiri dari kejauhan pergi. Pandangannya tertuju kepada kedua sosok yang saling berpelukan. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya, yang hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan di depan sana.

 **End?**

Haha maaf ya Cit gaje... sebenarnya ingin bau" kolosal gitu tapi tar kebanyakan utang /hiks

Maaf ya telat wkwkwk

Beruntung w lagi falling in love again sm babang Itachi kkkkk tapi tetep Gaara dihati selamanya.

Sign, Wyd Rei Gil Kuran Tanaka

 **Ckrg, 2017**


End file.
